Qin State
This is a profile for the Qin ''from ''Kingdom. Summery During the era of the warring states in China, many sought to reign supreme over the others, this led to many conflicts, but the State of Qin stood with ambitious rulers that sought to unite all of China under their leadership. They have had a mighty state and military that participated in many battles in the Kingdom universe. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Ei Sei Second-in-command *Shou Hei Kun Military Leaders Champions/Heroes/Agents/Other Individuals Military Units Infantry *Spearmen *Swordsmen *Archers *Militia Cavalry *Light Cavalry *Heavy Cavalry Siege Weapons *Siege Towers |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Signal Flags *Rampart Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Territories Kanyou * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is the pinnacle piece of the state where the king and other officials lie) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Qin residents * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: the Qin State is based on real world Qin Dynasty where it is during the warring states of China, between the times of 475-221 BC. They utilize Agriculture to an advance level like many ancient civilizations and constructed large scale cities where their states thrive from. Power Source Nature: Enhanced Swordsmanship (basic training of soldiers) Enhanced Spearmanship (basic training of soldiers) Enhanced Bowmanship (basic training of soldiers) Enhanced Horse Riding (basic training of soldiers) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: The Qin State is based on real world Qin Dynasty which holds most of the Easter regions of China, from near mid to the Pacific Ocean. The largest army to ever been assembled as 200 thousand units under the command of Great General Mou Gou. Power Stats DC: Building: With the usage of siege weapons such as siege towers able to overcome the battlefield and assault the walls of fortified cities. Wall: Shin sent Rin Ko and his horse flying several meters (possibly higher when managed to push back Hou Ken who was using one arm) Wall: Other commanders of similar level of strength and fighting capabilities. Wall: The charging speed of cavalry, trampling over foot soldiers. Street: The attack potency of standard weaponry such as swords, spears and arrows when used by standard soldiers. Durability: Small Building: The durability of Qin siege weapons that can withstand a surprising amount of damage and still function for a while. Wall+: Shin took two simultaneous slashes clean to his arm from Rin Ko's dual blades and remained in one piece, though he sustained deep injuries. possibly Small Building: Shin took a full out blow from Ren Pa and two from Hou Ken using one arm while he was exhausted. Wall: Other notable commanders should be around Shin's level. Street: The durability of standard soldiers. Speed: Subsonic: The speed of arrows released from bows which can reach up to 100.28 m/s. Faster than the eye: Shin in combat speed (competed with Rin Ko and Fuu Tei, also deflected arrows early on). Faster than the eye: Commanders of similar level to Shin. Superhuman: The speed of War horses charging. Athletic: The charging speed of foot soldiers. Skills Stats The soldiers of the Qin state are very well trained and are well durable in long term battles, as he Qin Military was considered very powerful and ferocious during the middle period of Warring States. With Six Great General of Qin, it expanded their lands and conquered many cities. The military structure is organized from top to bottom by; Great Generals, Generals, 1000-man commanders, 300-man commanders, 100-man commanders and finally Go's (five man units). Strengths/Pros They possess many diverse number of strengths depending on which army is used in battle, example the Mou Bu Army, which is famous for their general's tremendous brute strength. The soldiers are loyal and follow their captain's lead against enemy armies, with a specialty of breaking enemy defenses. Weaknesses/Flaws They're weakness is that depending on which army is being used in battle, they may be put into battles that may not have their greatest advantage. Example, during a battle against the Wei State, against the Go Kei Army, they managed to beat the Qin Army, take their castle and slay the General Koku Gou, who the former's specialty is War Chariots. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Yotanwa Army rushing down the hill.png|the Yo Tan Wa Army descending from the mountains. Kanyou.jpg|The Royal Capital Kanyou Heki Army portrait.png|the Qin military marching out to battle. Ei Sei Full Body.png|Ei Sei, the 31st King of the Qin State. Category:Kingdom Category:Anime/Manga Category:Profile Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate History Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Nature